The Bet, the Regret, and the Speedo
by Luna of the Night Eclipse
Summary: Dick and Tim make a bet to see who is a better crime fighter. The loser has to wear...a SPEEDO!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Tim where are you?" the young man asked as he walked the halls of Wayne Manor. Bruce Wayne, otherwise known as Batman, had to go on a very important business trip for Wayne Industries. He also took Alfred with him, so Bruce instilled the job of watching over Wayne Manor, and Tim Drake AKA Robin, while they were gone to Dick Grayson, also known as Nightwing. At first Dick didn't mind, since he hadn't seen his little brother in awhile, but he was starting to get very annoyed. Tim was running away from Dick and hiding, deliberately trying to get on the former boy wonder's nerves. And he was doing a damn good job at it too.

"Where are you, you little twerp?" Little did Dick realize, the boy he was looking for was hiding on the rafters, spying on him and smiling at his attempts to find him. _ Geez Dick and they say you are as good a detective as Bruce, _Tim thought to himself.

As soon as Dick passed down a hallway, Tim used this chance and jumped from the rafter. "Yaaaagggghhhhhhhh!" he yelled.

As if it was nothing, Dick stepped to the right and let Tim fall to his face. Tim groaned as he pushed himself off the floor. _Ok did not expect that._

"Nice try kid, but I was totally aware of your presence the whole time." Dick said smugly.

"Yeah right. You only dodged because I yelled."

"And why did you yell?"

"Cause it was fun and I wanted to." Tim said crossing his arms.

"Sure…..you just don't want to admit I am a better fighter than you." Dick smirked.

Tim stifled his laughter. "Yeah…..heh heh…..ok sure whatever you say…ha heh."

Dick was about to remark, but suddenly the phone rang. Dick ran into the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hi is Dick Grayson there?" an unknown voice answered on the telephone.

"This is he, now who am I talking to exactly?"

"Dickie! It's me, Charlie. We were in the circus together, remember?"

"Charlie…..Charlie! How did you find me?"

"I looked in the phone book and tried your place, but you didn't answer. So I called Wayne Manor since it was where you used to live and stuff. I wanted to talk to my old pal."

"Man it is great to hear from you."

"Who is it Dick?" Tim asked as he entered the kitchen.

"An old friend from the circus. Now shush! So Charlie how are things?"

"Not too bad. I left the circus two years ago. I'm now into engineering, you know since I used to help with the rigging of the trapeze act and the clown cars. I also got a fiancé."

"You're getting married? To who…..and is she cute?"

"Her name is Liz, and she is a secretary. And beauty doesn't matter when you're in love….ok yeah she is very hot."

"All right, score Char!" Dick both smiled and laughed.

"What?" Tim whined.

"Shush!"

"Heh heh, yeah. But Liz is great. She just makes big deals about everything, like my birthday on Saturday."

"Saturday is your birthday? What are you guys doing?"

"Well probably nothing. Business is really slow for both of us so we don't have that much money to celebrate. So we are just going to have a nice dinner at home. You wanna join us?"

"Charlie it's your BIRTHDAY, we have to do something fun." Dick said.

"I want to, but there is really nothing we can afford right now."

"Let me think of what we can do." Dick started thinking of ideas when he spotted the pool in the backyard. _That's it!_

"Char I think I know exactly what we can do for your birthday…how about you guys come over here and we can have a pool party?"

"A pool party? That sounds great, but I mean is it all right with Mr. Wayne and stuff?"

"Bruce is away on business, so me and my little bro have the mansion to ourselves. I insist you come, Charlie."

"Well, okay, if you think it is alright, I will. It shouldn't be a problem with our work schedule. Do you mind of some of our family comes, too?"

"Not at all. So come over here Saturday, alright?"

"Okay. I got to tell Liz so I will talk to you later.

"Alright bye." Dick said while hanging up. He looked at Tim who was smiling hugely.

"A pool party? SWEET! This will be so awesome." Tim exclaimed happily.

"Yeah it would if you were going, but you're not."

"WHAT? Why?"

"No little kids around." Dick smirked.

"Please Dick let me go, I will be good. Promise."

"No."

"Come on! PLLLLEEEAAASSSEEE?"

"No"

"If you don't I will just call Bruce and tell him you are having a pool party without his permission."

"You wouldn't dare." Dick glared.

"Try me" Tim said while crossing his arms and smiling smugly.

"Fine you can go." Dick sighed with annoyance.

"Yes!"

"On one condition."

"Ok…..what is the condition?" Tim stopped his internal celebration and asked.

"We are going to have a bet, alright."

"A bet? For what?"

"Well remember how we were arguing over who is a better fighter?"

"Yeah…." Tim eyed him suspiciously.

"How about we see who is a better fighter? When we go out on patrol tonight, we will see who can stop more bad guys. Whoever loses, at the pool party they have to….wear a speedo"

"WHAT?"

"You heard me; a speedo. The loser has to wear it." Dick smiled mischievously.

"That is so perverted Dick."

"So is that a "no", cause the pool party for Charlie is going to be so much fun…"

"Alright I'll do it." Tim said irritated.

Dick chuckled while he put out his hand. "So it's a deal?" Tim wondered for a minute. If he did it, it could end up being totally embarrassing. But if he doesn't, he'll miss out on an awesome pool party. And Dick would call him a wimp like forever. Tim grabbed Dick's hand and shook it.

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own nothing except the thugs. If i owned DC, i would die happy, but it will never happen DX. Please R&R_

_..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................._

**Chapter 2**

Tim Drake, now dressed as Robin, scoured the city to find anyone in trouble and more importantly, to kick more bad guy's butts. He already had a count of ten, and doesn't know what Dick had yet. _Probably doesn't have any and is too embarrassed to say it, _Tim smiled to himself.

He tried to get him on his communicator. "Nightwing……hellooooo! Are you there?"

At first there was static, like the first two times he tried, but this time a voice answered. "What Robin?"

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to see how many bad guys you put down. Let me guess, none?" Robin snickered.

"Who do you think I am? An amateur? I already have twelve guys down." Dick said matter-a- factly.

"Twelve?! How did you get twelve guys in one night? Usually we only get five to 9 people."

"I am just a better crime fighter than you I guess." Tim heard the former boy wonder's stifled laugh.

"Well, it is still night which means I can still beat you."

"Suuuuuurrrrreee." Nightwing said sarcastically. "Well good luck with that. Talk to you later." Saying that, Dick turned off his communicator.

Tim harrumphed and jumped to another building. All of a sudden he heard a scream from below. Robin looked down and saw a young woman surrounded by three men. The first two looked easy, but the third was very big builded; very muscular. But Tim shook it off. If he got those three he would be in the lead. Plus that woman needed help and he wasn't gonna let her down. Tim flipped off the building, in the process kicked the closest guy in the head.

"I think it would be smart if you leave her alone." He said bravely. With the trio of thugs distracted, the young woman ran off and escaped.

"Hey you little punk, you just cost us a nice night. Looks like w have to teach you a lesson." One of them said, the other two approaching Tim.

"Oh yeah, well come and get me." Tim motioned them. The first guy who talked ran at him and started swinging his fists. Tim dodged the fists with ease and kicked him in the stomach. The thug bent over in pain and Tim kicked him in the face, knocking him out. The second thug then came at him and started to try and punch him. Again it was too easy and the thirteen year old punched him out. _Man at this rate I am gonna beat Dick so bad! _Tim thought to himself as soon as the second guy went down.

Next the third thug, who was the strong looking one, went at him. Tim dodged most of his fists but the guy hit him right in the face. Tim fell to the ground. "Ughhhhh." He groaned. The thug then started to smile evilly and began to kick Tim in the stomach repeatedly. At the end, Tim felt very sore and couldn't really move. He tried to catch his breath after the final kick. The man then picked a now struggling Tim up from the front of his suit. "You know kid, you really shouldn't have went into our business. Now you are going to pay."

Before the big brute could deliver a VERY painful punch, a shadow came upon them and kicked the guy in the face, making him fall to the ground, thus dropping Tim. The shadow dodged the fists of a very angry thug and the figure punched and kicked him in very swift moves. It didn't take long until the thug was down for the count. The shadow went to Robin and held out his hand.

"You ok, kid?" Tim opened his eyes (he had them shut since he was almost unconscious) and saw who the figure was. It was Nightwing.

Tim grabbed his hand and allowed Dick to help him up. "Yeah I am fine."

"Good, cause since I knocked that guy out for you that counts me for thirteen. And before you say you will get more guys, look up in the sky."

Tim reluctantly did so, and saw that it was sunrise. Which meant patrol was over. "Since our bet's time has expired, I think that makes me the winner." Tim knew what was coming next……… "So I think you know what that means."

"Oh nooooo……" Tim groaned.

"That's right boy wonder," Dick smiled and ruffled the younger boy's hair, "party time!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Final chapter to my very short story XD I hope you guys liked it, cause surprisingly it took me awhile to think of ideas and edit but anyway.....here is Tim and his speedo!_

_................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................_

**Chapter 3**

It was Saturday finally, and all the guests for the pool party had arrived. People were all over the backyard, and a lot of people were playing volleyball (Dick decided to put that up because really, what awesome pool party doesn't have volleyball?). Dick thought there were a lot more people then he expected there to be, but hey, it only made the party way more cooler. There were some old relatives that Dick recognized from the old circus days. After a few minutes of mingling and people jumping into the huge pool, Dick finally found Charlie with a young woman.

"Hey Charlie!" Dick called while walking to his old friend. Charlie turned to him and smiled, putting out his hand and shaking Dick's. "Hey man, thanks for this party you didn't have to."

"I know, but I haven't seen you in quite some time and I wanted to do something special for your birthday."

"Well I appreciate it. This is my fiancé, Liz." He motioned to the young brunette woman beside him.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Liz said smiling.

"Same here." Dick replied. They talked about a bunch of topics like what has been going on in their lives and such. Of course Dick left out the whole Batman-Robin into Nightwing thing.

"So, didn't you say your brother was here too? Where is he?" Charlie asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him for a minute. Be right back." Dick said while walking into the mansion. He knocked on the bathroom door where Tim was supposed to be changing.

"Timmy….." Dick called to him through the door.

"Go away!"

"A deal is a deal."

"There is no way in heck I am going out there in……this!"

"You have to. Now get on out here"

"But…"

"Nowwwww" Dick commanded with humor coating it.

"UGGGGHH. Fine!"

"Good I will be waiting outside."

"Whatever."

Dick walked back outside with a grin on his face, right back to where Charlie and Liz were.

"So where is your brother, Dick?" Liz asked.

As if on cue, Tim walked slowly outside and stopped right out the door, wearing nothing but a green speedo. A lot of people stared at him then, all with grins and some people trying to stifle their laughter from going hysterical. Tim walked slowly past the crowds toward the pool, but stopped at where Dick and smiling Charlie and Liz were. Tim glared at Dick's grinning face and muttered "I hate you. SO MUCH."

"Have fun." Dick calmly replied while grinning a smile that could compare to the Joker's when he was very amused. Tim muttered something he couldn't hear and walked towards the pool entrance, where across from him, two girls around his age giggled at him. Tim groaned. _This is officially the most embarrassing day of my life._

Tim went into the corner of the pool and just stayed there for most of the time to hide his blushing face. Dick laughed inwardly. He was never going to let Tim live this down. At the end of this embarrassing day for Tim, he learned some things. One was Dick was a better crime fighter…..for now. And secondly……never make bets with Dick again. EVER.

**The End**

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

_Ha ha poor Tim. In case any of you were wondering, I picked green as the color of the speedo because, well remember in the old comics Robin's old costume..........._

_Yeah i based it off that horror of a costume for young boys everywhere, even though Tim Drake never wore them I still wanted to put in some of the old days in here. I know this was very short story-wise and chapter-wise but i think it turned out pretty good._

_I hoped you all liked it and please review at the bottom._


End file.
